A Secret No More
by athenares
Summary: It would send him to his grave to accept that his princess is in love. Zeus' POV. Please review review review!


**Secret No More**

* * *

His all-knowing eyes vented in an unimaginable torment whilst peering through the columns of his temple. In front of him, the nocturnal glory of Olympus spread throughout the heavenly domains. He can see every detail, every movement which occurs no matter how discreet it may be, and it was in this night he wished he never possessed such keen abilities. He would never have seen it, not when with the help of the faint moonlight which illuminated through the deepest corners of the palace revealed to him a secret he regretted ever knowing. He wished the elements were playing sport of his visions, but no. Right there and then, no matter how hard he wanted to make it all vanish, he couldn't. Everything was real. What Zeus' eyes are setting upon is definitely real.

From a distant hill which was isolated and a willow tree stood alone, the two shadows moved in a motion so careful and cautious; they emerged with a distinct longing for each other which was displayed by their hands which never parted, an action which tore their father in deep delusion. They can be as silent and discreet all they want, but they can never hide the truth from their father. He knew them. He knew who possessed those dark strands of hair which flowed glamorously to her waist, he knew the handsome man in an obvious set of sheen armor. He needn't inquire or make sure who those two shadows were; it would take him less than a second to identify them.

Zeus' lips were parched dry at the sight of his daughter—his most beloved princess—now wrapped in the arms of his devil son, the patron of violence. She moved her dainty arms to envelop her lover's neck between, and Zeus can feel the radiance of her smile and the liveliness of her heartbeats. He had never seen his princess as happy as she was now, as her eyes shone brighter than the moon. He watched steadily as she was held by her lover by the cheeks and he kissed her gently in the forehead. It surprised Zeus to have had seen the gentlest caress which came from _the_ war god—a lover of bloodshed, an apprentice of death. He was a total different person now, completely transformed from a monster to an angel.

Zeus wanted to burst in utmost disappointment to see his daughter whom he trusted and loved most, now delving into the sweetness of breaking her vow. She promised him to never possess a lover all through her life, but he knew it all along. He knew it all along, as he felt the grief which bore through her when she declared that useless vow. He had suspected that even before she made the commitment to remain a maiden forever, she already had a man which owned her heart, a man whom she loved more than her father. And his son, the most feared among the gods because of his known rudeness, had been keeping many whores, but he would never marry anyone. He knew that the women whom Ares claimed to have fallen in love with were mere alibis to avert any suspicions of his intimacy with Athena. Zeus saw the tears which filled his son's eyes the night that Athena begrudgingly declared her vow. He is an impatient god and if he never truly loved her then he would have left her with curses. But no, he would never—never—give her up. He would sacrifice his dignity for the sake of saving their secret; he would destroy himself to keep her uplifted in the eyes of many. For a thousand years he patiently lived with the situation, and he is willing to bear even millions of years to come…only to have her.

No matter how far the lovers were, Zeus can trace the movement of their lips and can read the words escaping from each, but can do nothing but sigh with head down. She said it all in the intoxicating warmth of her embrace, her love for Ares and her disloyalty to the wishes of Zeus, even without a wordy confession.

Zeus felt the cold tears surfacing his eyes, and he moved his head away once he saw how Ares had pulled Athena close and parted her lips with his. The father can perceive the passion held within each stroke of the kiss. Even in blind sight, he can see them through his other senses. He beheld how Ares pressed her against the trunk of the willow and hungrily delved into the flesh on the nape of her neck. He heard their constant and continuous whispers of how they loved each other as deep as the pit of nothing to be compared to, as wide as the everlasting universe. More so, he knew how Athena responded to her lover's meaningful touches by wrapping her legs around his waist and letting herself be consumed in his inevitable lust for her from the tip of his tongue. Zeus may have felt their love to be too liberated and out of control…but what would he expect from a woman who is a slave to her father's wishes against her will, and a man who is only able to touch her when everyone has gone home. Such frustration would agree both to be drowned in an affection gone wild only to express how much they wanted—really wanted—to show the world they were meant for each other.

The moment Zeus opened his eyes; he was left in devastation to see them gone. He knew for sure that they have disappeared into a place they designed to be alone to consume the night. As the cool wind crept against his skin, he sighed and forced his numbed feet towards his chamber where he can temporarily forget this malady in sleep. But he will never be able to sleep thinking of how his pure daughter would lose, maybe even lost, her virginity to a man. Why Ares? Why his son whom everyone detested like disease? All the while everyone thought that they disliked each other, but he can feel the fake hatred which bothered each other's eyes. They are enemies by the day, but true lovers by night.

What tomorrow would bring will be unknown, as he knew he would face his daughter as if he never witnessed anything, and will never speak of it. It would send him to his grave to accept that his princess is in love but then perhaps this is the fruit which bore from his endless womanizing behind his wife: unfaithfulness thus begets unfaithfulness.

* * *

_**AthenAres**_

**A/N:** Please please review. Thanks :)


End file.
